And Baby Makes Two
by Jamalyn
Summary: My thoughts on how Scully might have told Mulder...
1. Mulder's dead...

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Title: And Baby Makes Two

Written by: Jamalyn Rascher

Disclaimer: Everything X-Files, including 

characters belongs to Chris Carter and 1013.

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Requiem and 8th season

Email: stdjdr13@shsu.edu

Summary: Mulder is returned to his Scully, 

and they receive a beautiful Christmas surprise.

--------------------------------------------------- 

And Baby Makes Two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Basement Office

4:21 PM

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She sighed.

Scully found herself becoming more and more irritable as the days passed. Irritable, and tired. And honestly, she understood why. She laid her pen on the desk, which now took both coordination and a good reach.

Scully knew she shouldn't have snapped at the new agent the way she did, but she was just so frustrated. Too few leads and too many dead ends had passed by lately. Despite her exhaustive search, she could only determine that Mulder was nowhere on Earth.

She smiled a small bit at that thought. Mulder would be proud. But no matter what she had seen, what she had come to believe, the idea still sounded funny to her.

Suddenly Skinner was at the door. She gave him her best effort at a smile, but it was not returned. "I know, I know." Scully sighed. He was worried. About her, about Mulder, about the baby. Sometimes she appreciated his father-like devotion to her safety. Other times, like now, it became annoying. She instantly thought back to her conversation with her mother two nights ago, as she was packing for her latest trip. Mom was worried, too.

As Scully watched Skinner, his face changed from the oh-so-common lets be reasonable look, to the more business-like, unpleasant task frown.

"Agent Scully," he intoned, "I've asked for a mandatory leave of absence…paid…" he noted the concern on her face, the growing inquiry. "For you." he finished.

Scully immediately grew livid. "You can't do that!" she exclaimed, "You've got no due cause."

"I have." He said, grimacing slightly at her tone. "I feel that your health and your life are in danger. That you should step away."

"I won't…I can't...Mulder…" Scully stuttered, her impending defeat already apparent.

"Agent Doggett will, of course, continue his investigations into Mulder's disappearance, I can assure you." Then more softly, Skinner added, "Dana, what if we find Mulder, but your already gone…?" As he spoke, Skinner reached out to Scully, but she pulled away, as if stung.

"That's not going to happen." she replied, her voice harsh, then softly, "I'm going to find him."

"Not any more." he said. Skinner gave her a soft smile, but her only response was to fall, slumped into her chain. She slowly laid her head on her desk. Skinner turned with out another word and quietly exited the small basement office. He assured himself he was doing the right thing. 

When Scully opened her eyes again, it was already dark outside, which wasn't too upsetting because it was December. She reached for the desk clock, bringing it close to her face to read in the dim light. Eight o'clock at night, she had better be taking off. She picked up the envelope Skinner had left on the desk and opened it. Her leave of absence started tomorrow, but the date on the letter was for two weeks ago. Skinner had waited until the last moment to tell her. Jerk, she thought. He knew her entirely too well. Now there wasn't any time to do anything about it. She folded the letter again before placing it back in the envelope, then rose to go steal an empty box from the hall.

Quietly she entered the office, again, this time remembering to turn on the light. It was never really bright enough in here. There wasn't much here she really wanted to keep. And she should be coming back here when everything was all said and done, she hoped. When Skinner could be convinced that she was putting no one at harm by working. She laughed a little to herself, that might take awhile. What was it about a pregnancy that turned normal, modern thinking men, into worrying, worrisome, simpletons? Skinner worried, Bill worried (but he always had), and she was sure that if Mulder knew, he'd be the worst. But she knew everything was all right. Again, she looked around the room, looking for things she couldn't live without, things she couldn't bear to loose. She took down Mulder's I want to believe poster, rolled it up with a rubber band and placed it gently in the box. Next she grabbed her only real picture of Mulder from the desk. She loved this picture. He was standing next to her mother on the front porch at her mother's home. Scully had taken it herself, after Mulder had spent his last Christmas with them. Maggie had given it to her after Mulder had disappeared. Scully grabbed the box and turned to go, but then, at the last moment, set the box down again and went to rustle through the bottom desk drawer, which in her condition required her to drop to her knees. Finally, she found what she was looking for, Mulder's id clip, which he had forgotten when he left on the ill-fated Oregon trip. Scully quickly dropped that into the box, and left, pausing only to turn out the light and lock the door.

She traveled home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scully's Apartment

9:13 PM

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time Scully arrived home she already had a few ideas on how to get back to work sooner. In fact she had decided to go visit Skinner tomorrow morning, Saturday or no. Scully propped the box against the door with her hip as she searched for her house keys. After finally finding them, and performing a few finger olympics maneuvers to get the correct one in a workable position, she made to enter her house. As she went to push the key into the lock, however the door fell open. Scully immediately dropped the box and reached for her gun, slowly moving the rest of the way into the house. Scully made her way down the short hallway to the kitchen. As Scully stood at the kitchen door, preparing her pounce, she couldn't help but think, with a small grimace, "Now this is bad for the baby."

Just then, Maggie came around the corner and face to face with a gun, let out a soft cry and dropped her slotted spoon.

"Oh God, mom." Scully sighed, leaning back against the wall with relief. "I forgot you were coming over tonight. You scared me out of my wits!"

"I scared you?" Maggie queried with pretended exasperation. Maggie leaned over to pick up the spoon she had dropped, motioning to the red mess now splattered everywhere. 

"I was making some spaghetti.", she offered, when Scully eyed the mess, then, "Come sit down Dana, and tell me what possible reason you could have for being so very late." Maggie led them both into the kitchen and poured two tall glasses of iced tea. She placed one in front of Scully and then reached across the small kitchen to the sink to get a damp rag. 

"Mom…" Scully called, "Don't worry about that now. I'll get it in a minute."

"No you won't." Maggie returned, "And anyway, the longer it sits there, the sticker it's gonna get." With that Maggie walked out of the kitchen, only to come back a few seconds later and catch Scully pouring herself a glass of milk, the iced tea still sitting on the table untouched. Scully sheepishly sat back down and Maggie joined her across the table. Maggie looked from the milk to the tea and back to the milk. Scully's only answer was a sigh.

"You know I'm not supposed to have any caffeine, Mom, and your tea definitely qualifies as containing caffeine." Scully added.

"I know your the doctor, Dana," Maggie stated, "but I also know that I had plenty of tea…*my* tea every day I was pregnant. And look, none of you were harmed." Scully just smiled at her mom, without response.

"Oh have it your way," Maggie finally gave in. "It's amazing the human race ever survived this long." Then she gave a little chuckle.

"You've always been my hard-headed one." she said affectionately, reaching across the table to pat Scully's hand.

"So tell me Dana, what's been going on?" Maggie questioned, and then hastily added, "at work." Scully's easy smile dropped. For a moment, everything had seemed right in the world. Then, as it invariably did, the truth of the reality came crashing back down around her. Scully just closed her eyes for a moment, the deep fatigue returning. 

"Unfortunately nothing." was Scully's only reply. She looked up at her mom, begging reprieve from the topic, but it wasn't coming. 

"Skinner came to tell me today that I was on a mandatory leave of absence. He's worried that I'm working to hard." Scully finished, raising her hand in a dismissive movement. Maggie just watched her eyes. When she was sure that Dana was going to confide no more in her, Maggie just put on her happy face.

"Well," she said, "at least now you'll have more than enough time to do some shopping for the baby. You know that's way over due." Maggie finished with her best smile. Scully smiled back, but it wasn't entirely convincing. 

"You know, I could move in here with you." Maggie suggested, "Then you would have company, some one to help around the house, and I wouldn't be so far away if you ever needed me." For a moment Scully seemed too stunned at the suggestion to say much. Finally she began to shake her head no.

"No, mom, I can't ask you to do that. I won't keep you from your church and your friends…" Scully paused, "I mean, whose to say how long this will be." Maggie just smiled. She understood, or at least thought she did. What she didn't realize was that her daughter saw her as an effective barrier in what Scully hoped would be a continuing search for her partner. 

They both sat in silence for a while until the sauce on the stove began to boil. Scully's stomach growled and Maggie smiled in appreciation. "Soup's on!" she called, and the both sat down to the late supper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scully's Apartment

11:42 PM

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The room was warm and Scully couldn't quite get to the quiet, restful sleep she had been hoping for. Everything felt uncomfortable or just plain wrong. Add to that, that she had these horrible frightening dreams every time she wandered in to sleep. Mulder was here, she knew that for a fact, but try as she might she just couldn't make it to him in time.

Finally, Scully gave up on any real sleep and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. As she passed through the living room, she was startled to remember that her mother had decided to spend the night, rather than start home so late. Maggie was sleeping peacefully to the fold out couch. Jeez, she thought, I've got to start paying more attention to what's around me. Everything seems to be taking me by surprise lately.

After getting her cup of water, Scully made her way back towards her bedroom, but was struck with the urge to look out the front window. She knew what she expected. She expected to see Mulder come bounding up the stairs, a case file held loosely in his hand, and his expectant, excited look that he always wore at the beginning of a new case filling his entire face. So she looked, she had to. Somewhere in the illogical part of her mind (which Mulder didn't always believe existed) she knew this fairy tell ending was coming true. But all that met her was a dark blankness. No one was out there. Scully knew from experience that if she waited long enough, a car would pass, or a couple would walk by, but none of them ever had any reason for stopping or even pausing by her window. The disappointment that was always waiting nearby, filled her again. Some times it just felt so useless to even try. Scully looked down at he office box by the door, still where she had dropped it; though she had remembered to come close the door itself. Scully reached down into the box for her picture of Mulder. Perhaps this was all she needed, a good spirit to watch over her and stave off all the lonely feelings that crept so close at night. So Scully carried the picture back to her room and propped it against the lamp closest to where she slept. She set the cup she still carried next to it and crawled into bed. Somehow, even in the hot room, the bed felt cold. Tomorrow, she promised herself. Tomorrow I will talk to Skinner, make some more inquires, anything to help find Mulder. 

And with that, she was finally able to drift off into a semi-peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Babies 'N More

2:30 PM

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Scully panned through the racks of infants clothing, she peered around the store. Everywhere there were happy couples and smiling mothers and for a moment she wished she had agreed to her mom coming along. But no, this was something she would have to get use to. And to think some women actually planed on having children alone on purpose. Scully couldn't imagine. There were times, especially late at night, when she felt so alone and afraid.

That was it! Looking at all the cute baby clothes was making her dopey. She was going to break into tears any moment. Scully hung the tiny jumper back on the rack. There would be time for this later, when she was a bit calmer. Right now it was more pressing that she find a nice dress for her mother's Christmas dinner party.

Scully glanced across the isle at the maternity section the baby superstore also included. Nothing looked appealing. Just over sized jumpers and coveralls. Scully wanted to look her best, even classy. I'll go elsewhere she thought with a shrug and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scully's Apartment

5:00 PM

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scully looked at the gown she just spent the good part of a month's salary on and smiled. Even laid out across the bed it looked good. Scully's mood had improved a hundred fold. She knew she'd probably never wear the dress again but didn't care. Carefully she re-hung the dress, pausing to pull the plastic wrapper over it and admire it again. She couldn't help her small thrill of anticipation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Christmas Eve

2:02 AM

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scully was sleeping peacefully, her mind on tomorrow's fun. All her family was coming to her mothers house and there would be presents, the great dinner (prepared as only her mother could), and she would get to see some old friends she hadn't seen for quite a while.

She had thought about driving down to her mothers tonight, but by the time she had packed, it was already very late and she knew that Maggie's house was already full to the gills. Better to get a good sleep in her own bed, and drive down there early she had thought, then to risk falling asleep on the highway only to be relegated to a couch.

And so she slept. Her mind was in a state of peacefulness she had almost forgotten. Scully could feel the blackness around her, but instead of the usual cold emptiness, it felt more like a soft comforter. It was so calm and warm that it took her a long time to figure out just what the increasingly shrill ringing was, and even where it was coming from.

The phone rang, and it rang again. Slowly Scully roused, for a moment confused at her surroundings. But then the phone rang again and she realized someone was desperately trying to get a hold of her a two in the morning. Scully grabbed for the telephone, her mind instantly becoming more awake, the product of years of FBI training (and working with Mulder).

The voice on the other end was garbled, sleepy sounding. It took her longer than it should to understand what was being said. But in the end it wasn't any easier to believe.

Something, no someone had arrived. He fit a missing person's description and the number to call was hers. Would she please come down and confirm if this was indeed Fox William Mulder. 

For a moment Scully couldn't speak, and so just kept nodding her head into the phone until the person on the other end cleared their throat, waiting for an answer. That shook Scully out of her disbelief. This was for real. No more bad dreams, no more wondering. She had found the truth, but it was of no comfort. She attempted to ask questions about the state the body was found in, where, etc. But the voice on the other end was just an orderly who had been given the unpleasant task of finding and informing loved ones of their losses at the busy Washington hospital.

Scully hung up the phone and began to dress. She debated on weather or not to call her mother, but Maggie's hands where full with everybody else and their plans for tomorrow. And Scully knew that if she told her mother, Maggie would insist on being there. There would be time enough to explain it all later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

WA Memorial Hospital

3:21 AM

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the end, Scully had ended up calling Frohike. She really wasn't able to drive herself safely anymore and he was one of Mulder's closest friends. 

As Frohike parked the car, Scully jumped out and immediately began making her way to where she needed to be. Her years of medical training had allowed her to negotiate just about any hospital corridor, but she had never imagined herself on a mission like this.

Scully rapped on the glass separating her and the front desk of the morgue, waiting impatiently as the sleepy medical student climbed out of his chair. Despite the earlier call, there had been no one ready to meet her or explain how things came to pass.

By the time the student had shuffled over to her, she was ready to run. Scully felt sick, tired, and most of all scared. This was the unfathomable possibility she had *never* thought of tom many times. But even so, even in her worst nightmares, he had never actually believed this day would come.

"Hey," the student broke into her thoughts, now the impatient one.

"Umm," Scully stalled, then biting her lip. "I was called down to id a body-presumably Fox Mulder, I believe."

"And no one was upstairs to meet you?" the student queried as he began shuffling through his newest files. Scully shook her head no as the med. student continued to flip through the papers.

"Well…" he paused for a moment, studying the papers. The student sucked on his bottom lip as he flipped through the folders a third time. Frohike began to dance behind Scully, even more uncomfortable here than she.

"No, no, no," the student let out and exhausted sigh. "Look lady. I don't have anyone admitted under that name, and so far only one John Doe. Your guy blond?" Scully shook her head Mulder wasn't here. Surpassingly that didn't offer her any relief.

"You sure you've got the correct hospital?" the student asked. He was obviously ready to return to his studying or his nap.

Scully smiled as best she could in her frustration. "Yeah, this is the place." She paused a moment and then walked off to go check upstairs again.

"Gee, thanks," the grumpy desk clerk mumbled as he watched her leave. Frohike just turned with a smile and a simple hand gesture in the direction of the desk to express both Scully and his thanks.

Scully made her way back through to the lobby. She turned towards Frohike, but he didn't have any pearls of wisdom either. But still, she was glad he was here. Strangely enough his weird ideas and adoration had become more of a comfort than an annoyance. Mulder would be shocked! 

Suddenly she heard her name called from across the vast lobby. She looked up to see a slightly balding man who appeared to be one of the resident physicians at the hospital.

"Dana Scully," the doctor said, and let out a surprised laugh. "Dana Scully," he repeated again, then, "I never imagined you were the Dana on my list. He gave her a big smile and reached for her hand. Frohike immediately assumed a protective position. Scully almost laughed at her ridiculous predicament. Here she was, experiencing what was, to date, one of the worst nights of her entire life and she was about to see a cock fight. She touched Frohike's arm, willing him, silently begging him, to calm down. She didn't need a good reason to become hysterical; she was almost there already.

"I haven't seen you for years." he said, finally grabbing her hand and giving it a health shake. "It's me…" he tried again, "Ron Greensburg…" It was fairly obvious to everyone that Scully still hadn't a clue as to who he was. "We had our anatomy lab together, back in med. School." he finally told her with a smile.

"Oh…hi Ron." Scully started, then, "Gee, it's been, well, years." Scully didn't want to be rude, but she didn't have a clue who he was and she just wanted to get on about her business.

Ron seemed to take the clue. "Well," he said, "I guess you anxious to see your…" he flipped through the charts in his hand, "partner." He looked up and smiled again. "You'll be glad to hear that he woke up about 15 minutes ago. We're still waiting on the results of a few tests, but to the best of my knowledge it looks like he's going to be more than all right. However, there are a few oddities…" he looked up at her again and smiled. "Those don't really concern us. I'll let you take a look at them later. I'll take you to his room." With that, he turned and began to walk towards the bank of elevators on the far wall. 

Scully stood for a moment trying to make her mind understand what her ears had heard. In the end, she just gave up and followed him over to the elevator, which was just arriving with a pleasant chime.

End Part One


	2. Or maybe he isn't...

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Title: And Baby Makes Two

Written by: Jamalyn Rascher

Disclaimer: Everything X-Files, including 

characters belongs to Chris Carter and 1013.

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Requiem and 8th season

Email: stdjdr13@shsu.edu

Summary: Mulder is returned to his Scully, 

and they receive a beautiful Christmas surprise.

--------------------------------------------------- 

And Baby Makes Two (Part 2)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

WA Memorial Hospital

4:00 AM

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mulder wasn't dead. Mulder isn't dead. It just didn't make any sense. Despite the fact that she had always vowed never to give up looking for him, the actuality of having him back was just too much. Scully desperately wanted to run to him and find him awake, waiting for her, but a fear held her back, a fear that this was just all some horrible trick her mind was plying. Then before she had even begun to sort this out, they were there. The doctor stopped at the door, pushing it open and smiled. Scully looked through at the darkened room. No, Mulder wasn't there looking for her. She moved a few steps into the room and could hear Frohike shuffling in behind her. She realized he had yet to say anything since they had met the doctor in the hall. Not much actual time had passed, but it felt like an eternity.

Scully couldn't bring herself to actually check the form on the bed. She cursed herself for her insanity, her weakness. Somehow how Frohike sensed her inability to continue and so moved past her to find out the truth himself.

Scully turned her head away as he lifted the blanket a bit to get a better view of the person underneath.

Scully's head snapped back as Frohike let out a short laugh and a "That's the G-man, alright." The little man was grinning from ear to ear. It was Mulder, Frohike said it was Mulder, but somewhere inside, something still stalled. Then she heard it, her proof undeniable.

"God…Frohike, get out a my face." Scully knew she would recognize that voice anywhere. That was her Mulder.

Scully ran as well as she could to him, as Frohike stepped aside and pretended in intense interest in Mulder's charts, which lay clipped to the foot of the bed, in an attempt at offering them some privacy.

At first, Scully didn't say anything. She really didn't know how. She just looked at him and from somewhere deep inside began to cry.

Mulder immediately became animated, worried about his Scully and looking for any reason to touch her and hold her close. He couldn't even remember the number of times he had come up yearning for her. He really couldn't remember anything, besides a few feelings—yet. But at his movements, Scully made to quiet him, still unsure of his true condition.

Frohike gave a small cough and excused himself, mumbling something about a cafeteria style coffee and left. Scully smiled after him and then at Mulder who was still trying to sit up in the bed.

"I'm fine." Mulder complained, but Scully's eyes still ran over him, checking everything, finding emotional strength in her old scientific training.

Scully sat down on the chair pulled next to the bed. Luckily despite his protests, he still seemed a bit unaware, the room was dark, and the chair very low. She wanted to tell him her news herself, not shock him into a heart attack with sudden reality. She smiled at Mulder, reaching up to take his hand in her own, staring at his eyes unable to get enough.

Finally, after what had seemed yet another eternity, she began to get her wits in order. Scully reached for her phone and at Mulder's inquiring look said, "I'd better call Skinner. I know he'd want to know immediately."

Mulder smiled, "Let's hold off on letting him in for a while." He cocked his eyebrows, pouting, quietly asking for a few more minutes, which Scully was more than willing to give. For a while they just sat in their comfortable silence, each unable to get enough. Finally, Mulder broke the silence.

"So tell me about work," he suggested, "Any new X-Files I should know about?" Mulder's eyes lit up with his typical exuberance but, Scully began to chew on her lip, a sure sign of distress.

"I think you'll find work a little changed," she finally started, after a long pause, "There's been a new agent, Agent Dogget, assigned … to me," she finished quickly when he began to look worried.

"He's good," she added softly when Mulder didn't respond, "But it has never been the same." She looked up at Mulder, the tears threatening once more. At his look of concern, however, she smiled, asking forgiveness, trying to make him believe her.

"I've missed you," she whispered, "a lot." By now her voice was almost to soft to be heard, even in the sleeping hospital.

"I've been thinking about you, especially since Skinner decided to put me on mandatory administrative leave." Scully smiled again to soften the bitterness in her last remark. Mulder's mind raced with possible reason for this, but he just didn't know. He had missed too much. He wanted to beg her for the information, wanted to hear everything that had happened, but he knew better than push her. It would all come out in good time.

But, despite his patience, she didn't continue. She seemed lost in her own world, desperately searching for the words. Finally Mulder softly pried, "Why?" Scully's attention immediately snapped back to him.

"Mulder?" she queried, "There's something you should know." When she didn't continue, yet again, he asked, "So you've finally, actually quit the FBI to become a spokes person for the ab roller? Or perhaps you married Charles Nelson Reilly?" She let out a small laugh.

"Oh God! No, Mulder."

"Good" was his only reply, then "Nothing can be worse than that. Come on, out with it." He smiled at her encouragingly. Funny, Scully thought, she never imagined it would be harder to tell Mulder than it was her mother. Finally she decided that shock was the only way. She stood up, motioning to her full body and let his eyes trace over her before stating the very obvious.

"Mulder, I'm pregnant."

For a moment she thought she had gone too far. She wondered if she could live the fact that she was the one who killed Mulder. But no-he was still breathing.

For a moment, Mulder was flat out scared-witless. Scared it wasn't his. Scared she'd found someone else. But then he knew, knew in the very depths of his being that it all was right with the world.

"Oh, Scully" was all he seemed to be able to say, but he reached out with his arms to her, as best as he could anyway with the IV and trappings.

Scully smiled at his acceptance, possibly the best smile of the night, but said, "Mulder, there is no way both of us would fit in that bed.

Scully stepped up next to the bed again and smiled down on Mulder. Just then, Frohike stepped back in the room. He had to clear his throat to get their attention. Even then, though, Mulder continued to finger the pocket flap on Scully's jumper.

"I, ah, spoke with your Dr. friend," he started, looking over Mulder to Scully. Mulder's interest instantly peaked. "He says that theirs really nothing wrong with Mulder. In fact, he, ah, seems perfectly healthy. So, umm, if we wanna check him out and head home, we can." Still though Scully was unsure. She decided to actually talk with the good Dr. herself. It's not that she didn't trust Frohike…

As Scully left the room, Frohike leaned over his friend and whispered, "I think your doctor has a crush on Scully." Frohike let out a short laugh as Mulder tried to give him a punch.

Soon however Scully returned with a nurse who began to prep Mulder to leave. It was already nearing 6:00 am and the hospital was coming back to its active day life. Soon Mulder was ready to go. Unfortunately, he hadn't arrived with any clothes, not that could be found anyway, so he had to make the trip back to Scully's apartment in the flimsy hospital gown.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scully's Apartment

8:30 AM

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had taken them much longer to get back to Scully's apartment than they had thought. Rush hour on the freeway had nearly proven to be deadly. When Scully walked in and caught the clock, she let out a groan. Her mother had been expecting her over an hour ago. Oh well, she thought, I'll just call mom and tell her I won't be able to make it over there. Mulder came in behind her, wrapped in an emergency blanket from the car as protection against the icy December winds just in time to hear an even louder groan.

"What is it?" he asked, casting a worried glance around the apartment. "My dress, my beautiful, expensive dress." She let a little ironic laugh. Mulder was still confused. Scully gave him a smile and explained in as few words as possible. He just smiled back at her. "We could go to your mother's dinner." he said. "I'm not a fragile doll. Anyway, I want to see that dress." Scully blushed at those words, cursing her Irish heritage. "But first I need to change." Mulder said, "I don't think I'm dressed for the occasion. Do you still have one of my spare suits over here?" Scully led him to her spare bedroom where his entire apartment lay in boxes. Mulder looked around at all the neatly labeled items with a bit of disbelief. 

"I couldn't afford to keep up with both rents, so I just moved your stuff over here. Frohike and the guys helped." Scully felt a little embarrassed, like she might have stepped over the line, but Mulder didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was actually rather pleased. This was the best way he could side step the issue of ever leaving her alone again. Mulder began checking each of the boxes looking for his clothes.

"Everything's there somewhere, err, except your, ah, tapes." Scully told him. Mulder looked up, "I guess I kinda knew Frohike'd step in for those pretty quickly." he said with a smile. Scully let out a small cough.

"Ah, it wasn't Frohike." she said, "It was Byers."

"Byers?" Mulder laughed. "I never guessed." Mulder shook his head in disbelief. Mulder found the large box of clothes and began to dig through them.

"I've hung a few of your dress shirts and pants in the closet. Well," Scully paused, "I guess you can figure the rest out." And with that and a smile Scully left the room and shut the door.

Frohike was waiting by the front door. She had forgotten he was even there, and now felt a little bad. But he didn't seem to mind. He was still grinning like a fool. 

"I guess I had better be getting back." Frohike said, "The guys and I are hopping online to spread a little Christmas cheer." Scully smiled at that remark. Frohike turned to leave, but paused just before he was gone and said, "I'm glad he's back."

"Me too," was all Scully could say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

En route to Maggie's House

9:15 AM

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mulder was driving. He seemed to relish the sensation, and Scully wasn't able to anyway. Really they were making excellent time. Scully had phoned her mother before they left, saying she had overslept and that she would be there as soon as possible. She really didn't understand why she hadn't just told her the truth. But she kinda liked the idea of showing up on her mom's doorstep with her very own Christmas surprise.

Scully looked over at Mulder, who was happily tapping along with the "Little Drummer Boy" that was playing on the radio and couldn't help but grin. He turned towards her with a ba-rum-da-bum-bum and a smile. 

"I really like your dress," he said fingering the silky gray shoulder strap. Scully brushed his hand off with a pretended impatience.

"Just watch the road," she said, "I don't want to die on Christmas day." His only response was to smile and return to his steering wheel drum.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maggie's House

11:06 AM

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mulder pulled up beside the mailbox, as the driveway was already blocked by four other cars. Mulder climbed out as Scully began to pull her coat on to block the chilly wind she knew would hit her the moment she stepped out. Then before she could get the door, Mulder was there, offering his hand. Scully raised her eyebrows questioningly at this foreign courtesy. Mulder just shrugged, his hand still there for her to take, and Scully thought she detected a slight reddening of his cheeks not due to the cutting wind. She accepted his hand and allowed him to help her out of the car and lead her to the front door. He rapped lightly on Maggie's door and stood back to wait.

Suddenly Scully let out what could best be described as a cross between a cough and a gasp, or at least that's what Mulder thought. He turned towards her and was surprised to see her eyes wide and some of her color gone. "Bill," she silently mouthed, and then a bit more audible, "I forgot about Bill." Just then, as if summoned by some evil spirit, presumably the devil, the door opened and there he stood.

Bill and Mulder had never really gotten on together. In the good times, they tolerated each other, but underneath the surface there was always the knowledge that Bill blamed Mulder for everything that had happened to Scully. Needless to say, he blamed him for the whole pregnant sis/disappearing act. 

For a moment Bill just stared, as if nothing made any sense. Scully took a step closer to Mulder, lightly touching his arm laying her support where she felt it belonged. Mulder's only response was to continue to study Bill, although Scully didn't think he felt very defensive, just curious. By now, several moments had passed and Scully was beginning to notice how cold it was. 

Finally she heard their respite from inside. "Bill," Maggie called, "Who is it? Tell them to come inside." At that moment she made it to the door, and standing on her toes to see over Bill, who blocked the entire doorway, she beamed one of her great mom smiles. A particularly cutting gust caught Scully off guard and she gave a small shiver. Maggie smiled again, when she saw Mulder's protective arm go around her daughter's shoulder.

Maggie stepped back, pulling Bill with her as if everything was perfectly normal, and people who had who had been missing for months just showed up on her doorstep regularly. 

"Hurry in," she said, "You'll catch your death of cold on a day like this." Scully immediately took her advice, Mulder following behind. Bill stalked down the hall. Scully could read the anger that seemed to flow over him, and she still wasn't sure that everything had passed, but Mom seemed to have it all in hand. Scully often sat and wondered over the differences between her mother's and her personality. Maggie began to help Mulder remove his coat.

"Hello, Fox," she said, "Long time, no see, eh?" Scully had long since given up on trying to get her mother to call Mulder, Mulder. Mulder just smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Scully," he said, "I hope you don't mind me crashing your party."

"Of course not!" she declared, "It's really good to see you." Maggie reached for Scully's coat. "You see, I told Dana to invite you," she said with a wink in Mulder's direction.

"Mom…really," was all Scully said. Maggie hung the coats on the rack and ushered them into the living room where a small group of people had already gathered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maggie's House

4:00 PM

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner had been absolutely wonderful, as it always was. By now, most of the guests had left, and the house that had been on the verge of too full now seemed a bit empty. That was when Scully realized that Mulder had gone missing. She hadn't seen him since she had gone to help her mother and sister-in-law with the dishes.

Scully began a through search of the house, going through all the rooms on the bottom floor first, then the tops. Just as she was beginning to get frantic, she nearly collided with her sister-in-law as she was leaving the last bedroom.

"Whoa," she said, then catching to frightened look on Scully's face, "Hey, what's the matter?" It took Scully a few minutes to focus in on what was being said. When she did, she asked, "Have you seen Mulder? I can't find him anywhere." Scully immediately began chewing on her top lip, glancing down the hall.

"Sure," Her sister-in-law answered, "He is in the back yard with Bill." Scully shot off down the hall, intent on getting to Mulder before Bill did.

"Dana, sheesh," her sister-in-law called, "Your gonna hafta learn to slow down."

Mulder hadn't been very excited about the way that Bill had approached him, but he understood where the man was coming from. He imagined he would be just as protective of Sam if he had ever been given the chance.

Scully saw Mulder and Bill through the big picture window the minute she stepped into the living room. So far, it didn't look like they had come to blows. Still, Scully didn't like the idea of the two of them alone. She quickly made her way to the back door over near the breakfast nook.

Bill was coming back inside just as Scully was starting out there. She didn't even bother with grabbing a coat, just scooted out to Mulder, who was still standing on the patio watching the first few flakes begin to fall. He didn't even notice her until she said, "So what were you and bill discussing?" He turned toward her with a smile, then a frown. 

"Scully, your gonna freeze," he said, taking off his coat and wrapping it around her. "You better learn to pay attention to these sort of things." She frowned at him in return, but then just shook her head with a sigh. Leave it to Mulder to start talking like he had always been the mature responsible one.

"Lets go inside," he said, rubbing his arms with his hands, "I'm freezing." He ushered her back towards the door, his hand now in the small of her back. When they got inside, they were immediately called over to the kitchen table, where someone had set up a game of trivial pursuit. Well, Scully thought, it wouldn't be Christmas without trivial pursuit.

The game lasted late into the night, when Maggie and the girls finally pulled ahead and won. They were all trying to think of something cruel to make the guys do for losing when everyone headed up to bed.

It wasn't until Scully went to crawl into bed that it sunk in that her mom had placed Mulder in another room. Now her mother readily acknowledged that Scully was carrying Mulder's baby, but she could bring herself to let them share a room. But Scully didn't want to be away from him for even one more night. She knew she'd never be able to sleep anyway. Scully sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the house to go to sleep so that she could sneak down to Mulder's room.

Finally, the house was quiet enough and Scully felt safe enough to try and make it down the hall. She grabbed her pillow and began to tiptoe across the floor. As she reached for the door it began to silently open. She jerked back immediately, holding the pillow to her stomach. Mulder's messy head peeked around the door and when he saw her standing there, he smiled.

"I got lonely," he admitted quietly. Scully reached for the door, opened it the rest of the way and reached for Mulder's hand. She pulled him into the room, and quietly closing the door again, led him back to her bed where they both curled up. "You realize this means I've got to marry you," he whispered into her ear. She turned her head slightly trying to see him, but his arms prevented her from turning over. "I'm not going to sleep in another room every time we visit your mother," he finally explained. Scully let out a quiet chuckle. "Good," she whispered back. Mulder turned out the light over the bed and they both fell asleep.

Scully woke up later and immediately knew something was wrong. She could place the time as after midnight by the weight of the darkness. What woke me up, she thought. Mulder's arm was still wrapped around her; she was warm, and comfortable. But she didn't feel right. She gently slipped out from under Mulder's arm to sit on the edge of the bed, trying to remember what she had been dreaming about. But then she felt it, a pain from deep, deep inside her. One of her hands instantly went to her distended belly, the other to shake Mulder awake.

Mulder awoke with a start. "Scully?" he asked, "What wrong?" Even in the dark room he could see how pale she looked. He sat up and scooted over beside her.

"Go get mom," she said, "Go get mom and tell her I need to go to her hospital." Mulder looked at her for a moment, his mind trying desperately to grasp reality. Then Scully blanched slightly again, biting her lip, her eyes closed tight. Mulder jumped up and throwing open the door, ran down the hall and began banging on Maggie's door. Scully began to breath deeply as the pain passed, and began to actually hear how much noise Mulder was making. He would wake the entire house. Next she heard her mother's worried voice and then they were both in the room. Mulder was fidgety, switching his weight from foot to foot. Maggie on the other hand was the perfect calm. She gently helped Scully up from the bed, and began to lead her towards the door.

"Fox," she quietly said, "go and bring us her coat and then get the car warmed up." Mulder turned and ran to the staircase, taking the stairs in twos and threes. Scully hoped he didn't fall. Bill came out of his room, an old trophy held menacingly in his hands just as Mulder came bounding back up the stairs with their coats. 

"Everything's fine, Bill," Maggie called as she took the coats and helped Scully into hers. "You wait here and I'll call you later." Bill lowered the trophy and watched Mulder hurry back down the stairs and Maggie and Scully follow at a somewhat slower pace.

Mulder had the car going by the time Scully and her mom made it to the bottom of the stairs. He sat behind the wheel, his feet and hands nervously tapping. Maggie opened the passenger side door and gently helped Scully in. 

"Back seat, Fox," she said, motioning with her thumb. Mulder unbuckled and jumped in the back as Maggie sat behind the wheel, pausing to pull the seat up so she could reach the petals. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MD Hospital

8:00 AM

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She's absolutely beautiful," Mulder said, looking down on his new baby girl. Scully looked at the misshapen head, and the mottled newborn skin, and smiled at Mulder. 

"Well, maybe she's not beautiful, yet," he whispered into Scully's ear, "but I'm sure she'll be soon. Scully smiled at her young daughter, and cooing at her, kissed her nose. She couldn't get enough of her tiny Christmas miracle. Scully rubbed her thumb over the tiny little knuckles, silently marveling at how absolutely perfectly miniature everything was.

"When are you guys coming home?" Mulder asked. "Well," Scully said, "The nurse said that they'll probably release me in the afternoon."

"That soon?" Mulder asked, surprised. "Hey, it's the fast '00's," Scully joked, "And this is a busy hospital. They've gotta keep us running through." Then she narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Scully!" Mulder replied, hurt, "There's no ulterior motives here." It wasn't working, and Scully still looked suspicious. "Well, maybe the guys came over last night to, ah, celebrate out Christmas present, and I might need a few moments to pick up the, umm, streamers." At any other time, Scully might have been up set, but she just couldn't be anything other than happy. 

Soon Maggie arrived, along with the rest of the family, and Mulder slipped out with a kiss on Scully's cheek to go and clean up the apartment. Everyone ohhed and awwwed over the baby until the nurse came to take her to rest. Soon it was obvious that Scully was about to fall asleep, so Maggie ushered everyone out, and let her rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Skinner's Office

9:00 AM

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mulder was pretty sure Skinner was just about the only person who came in on January 1st. The halls were absolutely empty. Skinner's assistant wasn't even in, which made things easy for Mulder and Scully, who just sneaked into the inner office to await his arrival.

You know, this could count as some seriously cheap irony if this is the first time he doesn't show up for work on New Year's Day. Scully leaned over again to check Samantha, who was still sleeping in her little car seat/carrier. At the moment, Scully was in a bit of a quandary. She didn't want to leave her baby with a sitter day in and day out, but she didn't want to stop working with Mulder either. She knew little Sam would be the one who won in the end, but for a while, she could come along for the ride. Scully wouldn't miss this reunion for the world.

She had her mother call Skinner after Samantha was born and tell him, but he arrived at the hospital during one of the few pockets of time that Mulder hadn't been there. And she knew that Mulder wanted to give him a big surprise. The only thing she didn't know was if it was because he had a secrete death wish for the AD. So in the end, she had forgotten to mention Mulder. She felt a little bad, but her intentions were good.

Just then, she heard the doorknob creak a bit. She felt a shiver run up her spine, whether from nervousness or anticipation she did not know.

Skinner walked into his office, for a moment surprised to see the light on. But Mulder gave a soft cough, drawing his attention. For a while, Skinner didn't say a word. Mulder mused over the fact that he had seemed to have this effect on people a lot lately.

Skinner shook his head, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. There was a flesh and blood Mulder sitting in his office. And it had to be him because Scully was there too. Still he couldn't resist poking him in the shoulder to make sure he was real.

This was honestly the first time Mulder had ever seen Skinner speechless without his being incredibly angry. He waited for the AD to make the first move. Skinner moved around his desk and sat down. Then he turned towards Scully.

"Agent Scully," he began, "You were given a direct order to halt your search for Agent Mulder." He took a short pause to re-gather his wits then added, "And you were forbidden to return to work until I judged you ready."

Mulder watched Scully's face, trying to figure out what was going on. When Skinner didn't seem as if he was going to continue, Scully began, "Sir, I haven't continued my search for Agent Mulder, he found me. And I don't want to return to work," she smiled down at little Sam, "yet."

Finally Skinner let out a laugh, one of the first Mulder had ever heard from him. "God, Mulder," he said, "Just where the hell do you think you've been?" he asked. 

"I don't know," Mulder finally said. He looked up at Skinner, who was still sitting behind his large desk. "I don't know," Mulder repeated, glancing this time at Scully, "But I know that this time I'm going to find out." Skinner just nodded, everyone already knew that this was going to be a tough road.

Finis 


End file.
